When I Return
by Dauntless Imagineer
Summary: It had been five years, but maybe Tanya has not yet given up on Waul. Oneshot. Tanya/Waul. Rated K for fluff. R&R!


**A/N- Yes, this is a oneshot. Rather, a super long chapter. :) It is really disappointing that this movie doesn't have more fanfics, because it is honestly an excellent film for its type. I still love it, and I'm 13. Call me young at heart all you want, but I stumbled upon Fievel Goes West on HBO, and this idea came to mind. What you are about to read is what it was put into words. **

**This is a TanyaXWaul fanfic. If you don't agree with the pairing, don't read it. If you give it a chance, I'm sure you will like it, though. Even I am honestly surprised I agree with it, because their differences are very severe. But love has funny ways of working out, so why not? :) Let's all just imagine that they are the same size, though, because it will just make this a lot more easier.**

**There will be fluff, so if you aren't into that sort of thing, then sorry.**

…

**Alright, so on with the story. Enjoy, and remember to review! Not many will be reading this story, for that I know, so every little bit counts. :)**

* * *

><p>It was nearing twilight, and the darkness that coated the town of Green River was being broken by the bustling of mice. Many were retiring to their homes, but the lucky few who had bought tickets to the show were filing in through the doors, murmurs of excitement and happiness being passed back and forth. Because of the great amount if energy, no one noticed the train that pulled into the station. The steam rolled over the wheels, sending a high pitched hiss into the air. A few men and women filed off of the vehicle, but the final passenger was slower than the others. His dark, red cape billowed behind him from the gust from the train, his knowing green eyes shining through the night. A single monocle that rested on the bridge of his nose caught the light so perfectly that it sent a gleam of a white ray onto the dirt floor of the desert. Only when the train began to drive away did he withdraw a pocket watch from his coat, snapping it shut the moment he saw the time.<p>

He chuckled darkly to himself. He was running late, and would have to hurry.

He had a show to see.

* * *

><p>Tanya let the final note roll off of her tongue as smoothly as possible, the deafening applause of the audience drowning out the last measure of the song. She finished proudly, raising her arms over her head so as to stretch her chest and allow the loss of breath to flow more smoothly. She smiled softly, watching the storm of flowers that fell around her. The velvet curtains began to draw back, her fans disappearing behind the wall of dark maroon. Her manager was at her side immediately, drawing her aside and into the back of the stage.<p>

"Move aside!" He called to the crowd that was swarming the main deck. They parted, allowing her to move through a door that led to her room.

"You did great, tonight." He called before shutting the door. The cries of the paparazzi immediately hushed.

Tanya chuckled at the memories of her performance, knowing that she did her job well. She moved to her vanity, sitting before the mirror and restlessly pushed aside the brown bangs that had fallen over her eyes. She smiled to herself, suddenly catching sight of a cream envelope through the reflection. She reached down, immediately recognizing who it was from. She took her finger, and in one quick movement, slid her finger beneath the glue and withdrew the letter. Her smile widened into a pleasant grin as she began reading.

_Dearest Tanya,_

_I apologize for me missing your performance this evening, but it seems that me and Tiger's anniversary has forced me to stay here in New York for a few days over schedule. Despite this, I am sure that you were wonderful and every bit of a great performer that you have always been._

_Oh, how I wish you could see the city! The lights, the cats, the operas! Ah, I know you would love it! Maybe one day I will bring you along with me. Just us girls._

_I must be brief, for I have so much to do and to see, but I hope to see you very soon. Every night I go to bed hoping to hear your lovely voice, and I swear that I will return very soon as to ease this feeling. I love you, my little angel!_

_Hugs,_

_Mrs. Kitty_

Tanya re-read the fine, elegant script once more before folding it back, her eyes brimming with tears. Mrs. Kitty was one of her greatest friends, and had always been there for her. Even after a performance like this, she felt the desire to have the lovely cat beside her to help with her passionate emotions. Tanya looked down, reaching for a tissue, when she heard the door open, soon shutting.

"I didn't know that I was greeting fans tonight." She spoke, not looking up. Shockingly, she hid her wavering voice after nearly bursting into silent tears. "I'm not sure I would like to-"

She turned in her chair, her skirts folding over her thighs as she faced the stranger that had walked into her retiring room. His presence immediately silenced her, but she couldn't quite tell. Maybe it was the fact that she did not know him...

or maybe because he was a cat.

He had dark brown fur that stretched the length of his body, some places lighter than others, but most of it was covered by the red coat and lengthy cape adorning his figure. A top hat was placed onto his head, bringing out his green gaze that was full of emotion that Tanya couldn't figure out. A monocle was on his left eye, and it caught the light so perfectly that it made his long, fixed stare sparkle.

Tanya inhaled deeply.

The cat only grinned, revealing rows of white, perfectly sharp fangs. "Hello, Tanya."

The smaller mouse only shook her head. "I don't know you."

His smile disappeared, being replaced with a small frown. "That is very disappointing, because I remember you very well."

Tanya held no patience for him. "How did you get back here? What is your name?"

The cat chuckled, waving a claw in the air. "Ah, you were always so curious. You may know that my name is Waul. I have come back for you."

Tanya gave a defiant frown as she stood from the chair, now able to make more direct eye contact. He wasn't too much taller, only by a few inches.

She suddenly felt like sitting back down.

"Come back?" She asked.

Waul clicked his tongue. "How sad. My own diva doesn't even recognize me."

_My own diva._

Tanya gasped at the wave of memories. Him finding her at the paint shop, bringing him to this very saloon to perform. Her actually having feelings for him, then having them crushed by his sudden betrayal when he attempted to crush the mice...her family. _Her_ family.

Her small mouth turned into a snarl, her eyes glazing over into anger.

"You! You _evil cat!_" She grabbed the nearest item-a brush- and threw it at him. He swiped his paw in the air, easily deflecting it. She hissed in irritation.

"You _betrayed _me! How could you come back after five years and...and..." She shrieked, grabbing a small hand-mirror and attempted to strike him with it. It left her grasp, but missed him and instead struck the wall. It shattered on contact, the many fragments of glass littering the floor.

"I HATE YOU!"

Waul watched her breakdown, wincing as he saw the amount of anger she had to him. Yet, he knew that she had every reason to be this upset. His greed for power had replaced his affection to other creatures, even the smaller mice that he was meant to...

He sighed. Despite her appearance, there was such beauty about her igniting before his eyes that he had the desperate need to just hold her, tell her how much he was sorry, how much he loved her. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, finally opening them just in time to see her rush at him. She threw her small hands in his direction, and he grabbed her wrists before she could strike him herself.

"Tanya. Stop." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"NO!" She screamed, her brown hair flying as she attempted to escape from him. His grasp remained sturdy, though, and she wanted to cry in anger when she knew she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Tanya..._Stop."_

There was something in his voice that made her falter. She could pinpoint the amount of grief, sadness, and somewhere buried deep, the amount of affection he had for her. She felt her blood run cold when she realized that she still felt the same. Nothing had ever changed. No matter how much she hated him, she loved him as well. He had been the first to treat her like a lady, a star...a woman.

So she did the only thing she could do. She stopped struggling, and instead felt her body go limp, collapsing into his arms in utter exhaustion. Waul easily caught her, and slowly carried her over to a small loveseat in the corner of the room. He laid her down, and she thankfully sunk into the cushions.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"You are the last one who should be apologizing." He murmured, wiping the tears away with his paw. "I'm the one who was selfish, and my actions were completely wrong. For that, I am sorry."

"You left me." Tanya croaked.

"The train travels very far from here, my dear. I tried my best to get here sooner, but I had some...difficulties."

"The life of a pet doesn't hold you up?" She laughed softly, but it evolved into a sigh.

Waul grimaced, waving a paw as if to wipe the mentioned topic away. "None of that. I escaped, and I am here now."

"I'm really tired."

"Then sleep, Tanya." He went to stand, but her weak hand clutched his wrist in a desperate attempt to keep him there. No matter how easy it would have been to break away, he made no struggle.

"Don't leave me. Please." She begged quietly.

He smiled faintly, slowly sitting back onto the couch. "I won't. I shall be here when you awake."

Tanya didn't remove her wrist, but only burrowed her brows. She paused, not even leaning back against the pillow again.

Waul realized what she was waiting for. He cupped her hand into his, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I swear it, my diva."

She took another moment to just stare into his eyes, before nodding, finally releasing her tension and collapsing back into the cushion. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. Her chest slowly rose and fell in a peaceful slumber, her features softening and erasing any trace of anger that was once there. Waul made himself comfortable, and just watched Tanya as his thoughts calmed. He would patiently wait for her to awake.

* * *

><p>Waul didn't know how long he sat there, but after time, Tanya stirred, and her small eyes fluttered open. Her gaze set on him immediately, and she smiled. Waul returned it, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before rising. She leaned up, adjusting her dress.<p>

"Diva, may I ask you a favor?" Waul asked, hopeful.

"Anything." She responded.

Waul felt the corners of his mouth rise as he considered his words.

"Will you please sing?"

"Sing?" Tanya asked, her mouth opening slightly.

"Yes. For me, only me. Not for an audience, but for a cat who needs your music."

Tanya smiled at him, her eyes suddenly giving away many more emotions than before, and it made Waul's heart feel like it had never felt before.

"Of course." She responded, and took a deep breath.

"_Dreams, to dream,_

_In the dark of the night._

_When the world, goes wrong._

_I can still make it right."_

Waul placed himself in a small chair a few feet away, leaning back to quietly listen and observe. His eyes closed, and he breathed in as if to taste the music. His gaze once again appeared when Tanya hit a high note, so crisp and beautiful that his once cold heart fluttered with emotion.

He loved her. Maybe she did not yet return it, but maybe, in time, they could regain what feelings were lost.

* * *

><p>~*~The End~*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
